1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an antenna device and an electronic appliance having an antenna. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an antenna device built into an electronic appliance of which an external appearance is made of a metal material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in compliance with consumer demands for elegant designs, electronic appliances having covers, which form external appearances thereof and most of which are made of metal materials, have been wide spread. Such electronic appliances have antenna portions for wireless communications or the like, which are not provided on the outside of the appliances; but rather are built in the appliances in accordance with the consumers' demands for the elegant designs. In the case of an electronic appliance in the related art, of which a cover is not made of a metal material, metal elements are arranged to be maximally spaced apart from the antenna portion of the electronic appliance.
However, in the case of designing an antenna device using a method in the related, art in an electronic appliance having a cover most of which is made of a metal material as described above, a large amount of radio waves radiated from an antenna portion flow into the electronic appliance rather than be emitted to the outside of the electronic appliance during radio wave transmission/reception.
Accordingly, there exists a need for schemes which improve the radio wave radiation efficiency of an antenna portion built in an electronic appliance having a cover, where the antenna, which is made mostly of a metal material, forms an external appearance thereof.